narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gamamaru
Necklace What does the necklace on the Great Toad Sage Say? And add it to triva. (talk) 23:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :"Oil". The same kanji is on Jiraiya's forehead-thing. ''~SnapperT '' 03:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Telescope Jutsu. Sorry, I'm kinda lazy, but when did he use the Telescope Technique? --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :There's an image in his article check the rationale.--Cerez365™ 14:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay Thank you :D --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 06:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Kids He calls Shima & Fukasaku his children. I assume he meant one of them was his kid. Skarrj (talk) 22:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know if it was even meant in that sense. He could or couldn't very well be the father of many toads.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) age Wasn't it stated in a databook?--Elveonora (talk) 22:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Not in his profile. Do remember something about him being over 1000, but no exact number. Omnibender - Talk - 02:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That's why I brought this up. There once used to be ages listed for the 3 old toads. ShounenSuki's comment from 2011 or so states that Shima and Fukasaku's age were given in a databook. Not to mention in Seelentau's german timeline, he has age given.--Elveonora (talk) 11:37, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's prophecy Please forgive me if this topic was brought up on another page, and if someone would redirect me (if there is), please do so. The Great Toad Sage's prophecy involved "a young man with powerful eyes", right? We all automatically assumed it was Sasuke. Even on Naruto's page the link directs to Sasuke. Now I know that is the obvious one (even Nauto assumed so), and I really don't want to start a war or something, but could it have been that the prophecy actually referred to Obito, rather than Sasuke? The past few chapters show Sasuke's redeeming side, indicating that Naruto and Sasuke MIGHT NOT FIGHT. Naruto have fought Obito (and he is still a young man, more or less the same age as Kakashi) and Obito also have powerful eyes. In fact more powerful eyes than Sasuke. Is it worth mentioning that the prophecy could have referred to more than one person? Sparxs77 (talk) 12:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :You can remove it. It was either discussed or said before and most of the link assuming it was Sasuke were removed. Seems either it was readded or overlooked in this case.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No mention of that prophecy should link to Sasuke, at least not yet. Fighting someone with powerful eyes can mean Madara or Obito, and even if it means Sasuke, as far as I understand, the "fight with" can have a meaning of "fight along" instead of "fight against". Omnibender - Talk - 23:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Name Probably being over-cautions here, but how do we know that this guy is the same Gamamaru that the Sage mentioned? Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Because he's the only toad that's old and whose job is to foretell things. Seelentau 愛議 16:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::And come on, his name is Gama'taru. How many other characters in this manga have names like Gama-whatever and not be a giant toad. :P --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3]] (talk) 16:49, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm not saying that Gamamaru isn't a toad, I simply didn't make the jump that this toad would be Gamamaru. Even Fukasaku and Shima who are very old, though Hagoromo an actual legend. Why would they think that if they know someone who legitimately met Hagoromo at least once? Has he really been that senile for the last eight centuries or so in which Shima and Fukasaku have been alive? Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Protip; I was making a joke :P--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:22, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Did he actually have to meet him in the first place? Hagoromo has been watching from the grave, so he could have just seen him making the prediction. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::True, but the way he spoke, I had the impression that Hagoromo actually interacted with Gamamaru, instead of knowing that as a passive observer. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Sage Mode's different? Weren't the children of Kaguya the first to wield Chakra after her? If so his Sage mode which is the act of blending Natural energy with Chakra, would be different, since he at the time of that era did not possess it yet was still capable of using Sage Mode. At least via Anime. Probably should be mentioned or something. ShishiHeiwa (talk) 19:36, April 29, 2017 (UTC)